


The Blackest Bucket Bubble

by SadistiKitteh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Slime, Tentabulges, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finds himself in another dream-bubble. But unlike the others, it was completely black. At least, until he saw a glint of red and blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackest Bucket Bubble

Gamzee couldn't remember the last time he had been in a dream bubble, but he knew immediately something was off in this one.

The entire bubble was pitch black.

He just stood, staring into the blackness until his eyes got sore. How that was possible, he couldn't even guess. Gamzee was hesitant to move or take a step, in case he just fell into the black abyss. Hell, for all he knew, he was falling already.

The shock of the blackness calmed and he slowly began to walk. Gamzee swore he could hear his breathing echo, and the whole ordeal unnerved him. He felt dizzy and sick from the immense blackness, he just wanted to wake up. So when he caught sight of another troll, Gamzee didn't second guess the feeling of relief he felt. He wasn't alone is this darkness.

“ShIt bRo, I ThOuGhT I WaS AlL By mYsElF In hErE.”

“good. ii wanted you alone.”

Gamzee visibly tensed, his mouth forming a snarl as the mustard-blooded troll casually walked toward him. He didn't even realize that, in all the darkness, Sollux seemed to glow. “I ThOuGhT YoU WeRe sUpPoSeD To Be DeAd,” Gamzee said, a hint of a growl in his tone.

“yeah, ii thought 2o two, but then ii realii2ed there’2 thii2 awe2ome thiing called dream bubble2…”

Sollux smirked, enjoying Gamzee’s reaction. The juggalo’s scowl deepened and he charged. To his shock; Sollux was able to coolly move aside to dodge the attack, his smirk widening. Gamzee couldn't stop himself to prevent from tripping and falling, unintentionally letting a ‘HONK’ slip upon landing.

“oh, by the way gz,” Sollux walked over to the now fallen troll and stepped on his back, pushing him more into the inky black ground, “you’re not iin control thii2 tiime. 2o you have two obey me.”

Gamzee only growled low in his throat, glancing up to glare at Sollux. How dare he. Gamzee felt humiliated; in front of his kismesis of all things! The anger boiled and pooled in his gut, churning like an angry volcano about to blow it’s lid. Gamzee hated the blackness, hated the fact Sollux was the only source of light, hated that he was no longer in control. He hated that Sollux had so easily humiliated him and the glare from his red and blue optics infuriated him more than anything, he hated how smug Sollux was.

And yet all Gamzee could do was glare spades into what he could see of Sollux.

Not moments after pinning Gamzee to the ground, Sollux stepped off him. Gamzee barely was able to register that the other troll had released him before he felt wet, black tentacles wrap themselves around his wrists and ankles, lifting him up even though he squirmed. Other appendages writhed around him; smacking him, tugging at his clothes, and restraining his movement further. It didn't take long for Gamzee to realize Sollux was responsible for the sudden attack of tentacles. A couple of them even seemed to drip inky black fluids and— oh god, he did not want to know what they were for.

Gamzee could hear Sollux chuckle at the deadpanned look on his face, causing him to writhe more, anger boiling hotter in his gut. “YoU GeT Me oUt oF tHiS ShIt rIgHt nOw, CaPtOr!!” He snapped, not admitting to his own arousal.

“or what, gz? you’re my biitch now!” Sollux grinned as Gamzee thrashed. Using is Psiioniics, the tentacles tore into his clothes. A few lifted his shirt while many of the smaller ones whipped against his sides, back, and stomach. Gamzee groaned and writhed, the stinging pain making his mind reel. Oh, how Sollux Captor would pay for this!

Sollux only stopped the torment once he noticed indigo blood beading from his skin and dripping off the tentacles; much of it flecked on other tentacles as well. Sollux— unlike Gamzee— did not deny the fact that he was very aroused by the sight in front of him. Gamzee tried to maintain his glare between raspy pants, though Sollux could tell he was weak from over-stimulation. Now Sollux could see how satisfying it was to have his kismesis bend to his every will, to use Gamzee like his sex toy.

“tiired, gz?” Sollux cooed, fighting back the urge to grin back at Gamzee’s scowl, “ii’m not done wiith you yet. ii haven’t even gotten two touch you yet!”

Gamzee opened his mouth to comment, only to have one of the tentacles shoved in his mouth, spreading the black, sticky mess over the inside of his mouth. He tried to bite down, but only choked a cough when the tip ticked at the back of his throat. He thrashed violently and Sollux brought more tentacles to hold him back, a few whipping at his arms and legs. Gamzee finally let loose a long, pained moan, giving into the bondage he was trapped in. Satisfied, Sollux moved the tentacle from his mouth and approached Gamzee.  
He inched down his pants and forced the front of his shirt behind his head, further restricting Gamzee’s movement. Sollux slowly felt along Gamzee’s bulge, smirking when it made Gamzee actually whimper. It was slick both from Gamzee’s own genetic material and from the few tentacles that he had snake into his pants. Black slime and indigo blood smeared against Gamzee’s skin. Even his make-up had been smeared off from the combination of the struggle and the tentacles rubbing against his face.

He looked up into Gamzee’s eyes and he saw raw anger and lust. It made Sollux shudder from pleasure, just seeing that familiar look in his eyes.

He didn't waste another moment to tug off his own pants, eager to use and abuse the juggalo until both were absolutely spent. Sollux’s own bulge was slick with arousal. No sooner did Sollux climb onto Gamzee, the two bulges entwined and tightened, like they were chocking each other to death. Both trolls gasped and moaned, Sollux admittedly louder.

Sollux rocked into the entangled bulges, trying not to lose control of his Psiioniics so they didn't fall. With a smirk, Sollux leaned over Gamzee and bit into his neck; also guiding one of the slime-covered tentacles into Gamzee’s entrance. Hearing him hiss in pain and pleasure was one of the most arousing things Sollux had ever heard.  
He bit down harder into Gamzee’s shoulder, feeling the familiar taste of his blood in his mouth. His nails dug into the other troll’s shoulders as he rocked and ground against Gamzee; the excitement of dominating and pleasure of their tightening bulges throwing him into a glorious euphoria.

Gamzee couldn't control his urges anymore, arching into the attention he was getting from Sollux and desperately not wanting the slimy tentacle shoved inside him. The slimy ooze that was in his mouth began to drip down his chin and was rubbing into Sollux’s hair. Neither seemed to mind the mess they knew they were making. Fuck, it’s a dream bubble, isn't it?

The boiling hate and anger he felt began to build into his lust and pleasure, a warm pressure throbbing in against his abdominal wall. Their bulges squirming and squeezing around each other like the tentacles that bound him. He could feel Sollux’s pulse through his entire body and, despite the obvious tentacle inside him, Gamzee felt like they moved as one. He considered letting Sollux dominate more often, up until Sollux’s reflex resulted in the tentacle intruding him to rip out without warning. He felt pain and pleasure melt into one, and it did him in.

He arched back as he painted the abyss with his genetics, followed shortly by Sollux’s own. The tentacles suddenly went limp and they fell hard in their own material. Gamzee felt it in his hair and his clothes, but he felt the throbbing inside him more intensely. ‘He’lL FuCkInG PaY FoR ThAt…’ Gamzee thought.

Sollux moved away to marvel over what he had accomplished, grinning at the exhausted troll as he closed his eyes. “too bad thii2 wa2 all a dream, huh gz?”

“…wHaT?”

Gamzee opened his eyes only to realize he was awake. He felt hot and sticky, no different from the dream. His rear even throbbed lightly, but not from pain. He looked around, only to realize he had soiled himself.

And slightly soaked in his mess was a note from Sollux.

_hey gz,_

_2iince when were you iintwo tentacle2?_

_< 3_

Gamzee crumpled the note and threw it across the room, growling. “FuCk oFf cApToR…” 


End file.
